


Le trône d'Odin

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Thor: The Dark World
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: " Si tu veux le trône, prends-le ".





	Le trône d'Odin

**Le trône d'Odin**

Le combat contre Malekith est fini, Thor a réussi à mettre fin à son avancée sur Midgard. Les Neuf Royaumes ont pu admirer son courage, sa bravoure, son sens du devoir et du sacrifice, ce qui est pour lui le début d'une nouvelle ère. Il possède toutes les qualités requises pour être un bon dirigeant et tout le monde en a pris conscience en cet instant où il a sauvé l'Univers.

Vous voyez, ma tendre Frigga, ce que notre fils entêté, bagarreur et inconscient est devenu ? Son âme s'est assagie pendant ses expéditions sur les autres royaumes et son cœur a mûri au contact des populations étrangères. Jane Foster aussi y est pour quelque chose, même si ça me répugne de devoir ainsi avouer qu'une simple humaine a pu rendre notre fils plus valeureux.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, ma Reine. Je ne devrais pas en vouloir à cette femme d'avoir dérobé le cœur de notre fils mais, pourtant, quelque chose chez elle me déplaît. Est-ce le fait d'avoir vu qu'elle a attiré les ennuis à Asgard en découvrant l'Ether ? Ou est-ce aussi la déception de savoir que Thor préfère vivre avec elle plutôt que de rester avec sa famille ?

Vous auriez su me répondre, ma douce épouse et vous auriez trouvé les mots adéquats pour m'expliquer mes émotions. Vous avez toujours eu le tact qu'il fallait envers notre fils, envers moi, et envers le royaume tout entier. Cette gentillesse et cet amour qui vous caractérisent si bien sont ces qualités qui faisaient de vous une souveraine tant aimée et tant admirée par son peuple.

Mais vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés pour m'épauler, pour m'aider à soulager ma conscience. L'arme de Malekith a réduit à néant votre vie qui m'était si précieuse et je porte aujourd'hui le deuil de votre départ. Vous voir étendue ainsi, pâle, les yeux éteints de cette flamme de joie éternelle, a brisé mon cœur en y enfonçant un pic de glace aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Savez-vous ce que notre fils avait dit de moi ? Il m'avait comparé aux Elfes noirs, à cet ennemi sans cœur qui a détruit le vôtre. Thor considérait que je ne valais pas mieux que votre assassin tant mon désir de vengeance pouvait mettre en péril la vie de tous les Asgardiens et des autres royaumes de notre Univers. La paix y était fragile et je le remercie d'avoir contré mon plan en sauvant les mondes.

Notre valeureux enfant avait sauvé sa compagne à l'aide de ses amis, puis il s'était empressé de demander de l'aide à Loki pour fuir, avant de retrouver Malekith, et de délivrer sa mortelle du pouvoir de l'Ether. C'était très astucieux mais aussi risqué de s'opposer ainsi à mes ordres, autant pour lui que pour ses compagnons d'armes qui ont assommés une bonne partie des soldats du palais.

Ce que je reproche le plus à Thor, c'est d'avoir compté sur Loki pour tous nous épargner de la puissance des Elfes noirs. Après tout, ce magicien n'a aucun lien avec lui, que ce soit par le sang ou par la simple pensée, surtout depuis qu'il a tenté de conquérir Midgard. Ce Jotun que j'ai ramené chez nous aurait dû mourir de froid sur sa planète natale si je n'avais pas fait face à son destin.

Est-ce que je regrette de vous avoir donné un nouveau « fils » ? Oui. Je m'en veux pour vous qui avez été blessée par ses propos, pour Thor qui aurait pu périr de la main de ce traître à deux reprises, pour la Terre qui a failli être dominée par un fou mais aussi pour moi. Mon sommeil profond m'a laissé des séquelles irréparables à cause de sa folie meurtrière et il méritait plus que la prison.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus où j'en suis sur mes émotions envers cet enfant de la glace. Un garde est arrivé, il y a peu de temps, pour m'annoncer la mort de Loki sur Svartalfheim, l'ancienne cité elfique. Dois-je y croire vraiment ou n'est-ce encore qu'un coup de ce menteur sans scrupule ? Faut-il que je me laisse dominer par mes sentiments ou par ma raison ?

Trop de questions se posent pour moi et pourtant, je n'arrive plus à hésiter. Aucune personne n'aurait pu m'avertir de la mort de notre deuxième fils étant donné que l'endroit où il a péri est vide. Mais alors, est-ce que cela signifie que Loki vit encore ? Il doit être en train de guérir ses blessures, ses plaies si grandes dues à son sacrifice pour garder en vie Jane Foster.

\- Père. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Odin.

Cette voix froide et tranchante, ces paroles dépourvues d'émotions, ce ton si familier sont rassemblés ici, dans une seule et même personne. Ce second fils que nous avons élevé se trouve devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux émeraude, où brille toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi, me dévisagent avec mépris, le contraire de ce que je pouvais apercevoir dans le regard de Thor.

\- Que veux-tu, Loki ? Le départ de ton frère ne t'a pas suffi ? Il faut aussi que tu viennes me voir pour savourer mon désespoir dans sa plénitude ? Ou préfères-tu que je t'accueille comme un héros pour ce que tu as fait envers la compagne de ton frère.

\- Thor n'est pas mon frère ! hurle-t-il en me menaçant d'une lance. Et ce n'est pas pour cette humaine si j'ai accompli tout cela.

Il prononce la dernière phrase en murmurant, sur un ton empli de tristesse, et qui fait écho à ce que je ressens actuellement. Je suis le seul à pouvoir réellement comprendre ce qu'il semble vouloir me dire à travers ses paroles, à travers ses multiples mensonges. L'unique à percevoir qu'il souffre de votre mort et de la façon dont je l'ai traité toutes ces années en préférant son frère.

\- Frigga serait fière de toi, Loki.

\- Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom ! Elle… elle est partie… pour toujours.

Sa voix est heurtée, pleine de sanglots qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler et dont il a honte. Pour la première fois, depuis que je l'ai amené sur Asgard, j'ai envie de le consoler, de lui montrer que moi aussi je suis là pour lui, mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce qu'il a fait à notre univers tout entier est trop présent pour que je lui pardonne aussi facilement.

\- Vous allez bien finir par la rejoindre, lâche-t-il enfin en plantant son regard vert dans mon unique œil. Vos jours sont comptés Odin.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux Loki. Tu convoites toujours autant le trône d'Asgard, même en sachant qu'il revient à Thor.

\- Votre fils va choisir de faire sa vie avec cette humaine que vous détestez tant. Pourquoi croire encore en son retour ou en un changement d'avis ? Je suis le dernier à qui vous pourriez confier le royaume.

\- Le peuple d'Asgard n'acceptera pas le fils de Laufey pour le gouverner.

Le regard de ce fils que vous, cher Frigga, préfériez à Thor, est devenu plus sombre et haineux. Je joue avec le feu, je joue avec la vie en lui rappelant ses origines. Mais je ne suis pas encore fou, je modère mes paroles, je garde toujours en tête les propos de mon propre père. Rien ne sert de mentir quand la vérité peut nous libérer d'un bien lourd fardeau.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'ai enduré pendant ces dernières années. Les acclamations, les compliments, tout revenait toujours à Thor, et moi, je restais dans l'ombre à attendre mon moment de gloire ! J'ai cru mourir sur Svartalfheim et je l'aurais même préféré … Mère m'aurait accueilli avec son sourire chaleureux et je serais devenu enfin célèbre en ayant sauvé Thor et sa compagne.

\- Tu peux toujours montrer au monde que tu vaux plus que ce que nous croyons. Si tu souhaites leur reconnaissance, ouvre-toi à eux. Si tu veux le trône, prends-le.

Mes mots sont sincères bien qu'irréfléchis. Je sens le Sommeil me gagner peu à peu, cet état d'endormissement qui commence à circuler dans l'ensemble de mon être. Je suis fragile depuis mon combat à Jotunheim, et aujourd'hui, la grandeur de ma tristesse s'ajoute à mon mal être. Je dois céder ma place puis plonger dans mon éternel repos mais, avant, il me faut un successeur.

Pourquoi donc avoir choisi Loki ? Pourquoi lui accorder soudain ma confiance après ce qu'il a fait ? Parce que je pense à vous, ma tendre femme. Vous aviez essayé de me faire ouvrir les yeux sur lui et il est temps que je m'en remette à votre jugement. Et puis, il n'y a personne d'assez valeureux pour me remplacer convenablement.

\- Ce trône te revient, Loki Odinson. Peu importe sous quel visage tu gouverneras Asgard, prends juste soin de ce peuple qui a besoin d'un bon souverain.

\- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous remercier, Père de toute chose. Vous êtes trop faible pour décider clairement de l'avenir de votre propre monde. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne mènerai pas cet univers à la guerre et à la destruction.

Ses paroles ne me rassurent pas totalement mais suffisent à m'apaiser légèrement sur l'avenir de ce royaume. Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller même si je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire mes adieux à Thor. Je le laisse, je m'éloigne, je perçois son sourire vainqueur en rejoignant cet espace doré où je me m'endors dans un Sommeil profond, sans doute infini, et où j'espère vous revoir, Frigga.


End file.
